A Personal Pain
by SarahSnape
Summary: It is Harry's summer after GoF and he is being mistreated. Snape to the rescue. And tourture...
1. Chapters 1-5

Hey there It is me! I am here to write you a story! This is a new Harry Potter story. I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters that JK Rowling made up. Now this story is a great mystery...Please Read! Thanks!  
  
Prolouge: Wormtail's knowledge....AN: Yeah uh huh...right like he could be smart...Sorry!  
  
*~*Wormtail's Pov: Riddle House*~*  
  
I heard, "Do you have any news wormtail?" I walked to my master and I began to tremble. I said, "Yes m-master. I-I did. I f-found the l-location of Harry Potter my lord." I looked up and I saw that evil glint in his eyes. He smiled and said, "Well done my faithfull servant. You have done well. Go and call the inner circle." I nodded and I ran off.  
  
*~*Snape's Pov: Hogwarts: Dungeons*~*  
  
I sat at my desk and I was working on a potion for Albus. I felt the searing pain on my forearm. I got up and I hurried away.  
  
*~*Riddle House*~*  
  
I looked around and I saw that the inner circle had been called. Voldermort said, "We have found the location of Harry Potter and I want Snape, Malfoy, and McNair to go there. Wormtail shall go with you to show you the way. You depart tonight." We all nodded and left.  
  
Chapter One: Oh no!  
  
*~*Harry's Pov: 4 Private Drive*~*  
  
I was reading my potions essay and I smiled. I thought, 'Hermione will be so proud that for once all of my summer work is done. I just hope that the dursleys will let me go to hogwarts...' I heard my tiny bedroom door crash open. I looked up and I put away my book and paper. I saw that it was my Uncle Vernon and he was rather drunk. He said, "Well boy it is time for your beating. Now Where did I leave off...oh yea...About how you made up that "Escaped Convict" godfather. I don't tolerate liers." I could feel all of the blows of his hands and feet. I was dragged off of my bed and then he proceeded to kick me in the chest. I didn't cry out, eventhough I wanted to, for he would laugh and beat me some more. I could hear the front door open and I prayed to anyone that was listening that it be anyone that could stop my uncle. I heard the strangled cries of Hedwig. I opened my eyes and I saw that my uncle was killing her. I stood and I tried to set her free and I watched as the fire in her eyes died along with her body. I was backhanded, and I fell to the floor. I watched as my Uncle grabbed my broom and snapped it in two. Then he started to beat me with it! I felt my wand in my pocket and I felt my invisibility cloak. I was trying to fight the urge to loose conciousness. But it was a battle that I would not win.  
  
*~*Snape's Pov*~*  
  
I could hear the sounds of foot steps upstairs. I said, "You all look areound the house for his things...We have to have his wand...I'll quiet the muggles." I hurried quietly upstairs and I saw the whale of a muggle stumbling down the hall and he entered his room. I whispered, "Durmio." I went into the room that he had just left. I said, "Lumnos." I saw a trail of blood on the floor. I saw a white owl lying on the floor dead and I walked to the other side of the bed and I saw a horrible sight.  
  
*~*Snape's Pov (contd)*~*  
  
I saw a terribly thin and very beaten Harry Potter. I thought, 'What do I do now? I can't take him down there and to Voldermort. I have to get away some how...' I saw a velvety piece of material. I moved it and I saw that it was Harry's fathers invisibility cloak. I smirked and I picked up both the cloak and Harry I put the cloak around us and I apparated away.  
  
Chapter Two: A Realization  
  
*~*Snape's Pov: Hogwarts: Hospital Wing*~*  
  
I whipped off the cloak and I lied Harry onto the bed. I went to Poppy's office and I knocked and said, "Poppy Please wake up! I beg of you!" I heard grumbling and I backed up. I watched as She opened the door. She said, "What is it Severus? I was trying to sleep." I said, "Just come with me." I dragged her back to the bed where I left Harry. She gasped and asked, "Severus how? What? Who?" I said, "Just work on him. I have to talk to the Headmaster. Please tell me when he wakes up." She nodded and shooed me away.  
  
*~*Albus' office*~*  
  
I said, "Almond Joy." I watched as the stone gargoyle jumped out of the way. I opened the door and I saw that Albus was talking with someone in the fireplace. It was Arthur Weasley. I cleared my throat. I heard, "Arthur I have a visitor. I will talk with you later." I watched as the head in the fire vanished. Then the chair that Albus was sitting in turned around. He smiled and said, "Can I help you Severus? I was...You were called?" I looked down at my arm and I could still see that mark. I nodded and I said, "Albus, Wormtail found Potter's location. Voldermort sent Malfoy, McNair and I to where he lived. I found Harry in a bad way. His Uncle was beating him. I found all of his things pertaining to magic destroyed. Including his owl. I had to choose. I found Harry's invisibility cloak and I put it over us and I hurried away. At the moment he is in the hospital wing. I am sorry Albus." I saw the icy fire in his cold blue eyes. He stood and said, "Well then let us go and see how he is doing." I nodded and I followed him out.  
  
*~*Harry's Pov: Hospital Wing*~*  
  
I opened my eyes and I groaned at the bright lights. I heard, "Oh good you are awake. I was so worried about you. How do you feel?" I saw Madame Pomfrey. I whispered, "I feel like a truck ran me over." She smiled slightly and said, "You are a very lucky boy." I asked, "Who found me?" I heard, "I did." I saw Professor Snape. I said, "Thank you." I heard, "Harry tell me who did this to you." I saw Professor Dumbledore. I also saw that icy cold glare in his eyes. I said, "My Uncle." I felt in my pocket and I sighed in relief. I took out my wand and I put it on the night stand next to the bed. I heard, "How long has this been going on?" I said, "For as long as I can remember. I think that it started when I was five. So about ten years."  
  
*~*Snape's Pov*~*  
  
I heard Harry's answer and I gasped. I thought, 'That is why he was so afraid of all of us on the first day of school. d**n Muggle!' I heard, "I am so sorry Harry for leaving you with your family I just thought that it would be good for you." He said, "I will live. You didn't know and ask. Where's hedwig?" I said, "Harry your Uncle killed her." I saw the utter sadness in his eyes. He just nodded and said, "I would like to get some rest now!" I nodded and we all left. I looked at Poppy and she said, "Poor Harry. I am sure that he is still delirious with fever. The only reason that he was awake was because I had to reset his shoulder. He is too thin. I had to take off that shirt and I could see his ribs and some that were broken. He's been worked to death..." We heard, "d**nit I had that Potions Essay done and now it is gone." I smirked. I could hear the slight snoring and I said, "I had to compromise my position as a Death Eater spy to get him out of there. Personally it was the best thing that I could have done." I heard, "Yes Severus that was a very good thing that you did. But you do know that Voldermort will be after you now." I nodded and I asked, "Poppy what else was wrong with Harry?" She sighed and said, "Well he has pnumonia, and I had to take his apendix out. He had old wounds that weren't healed correctly so I had to rehurt him and then fix those wounds. I could only fix so much. Right now he has five broken ribs, ten broken fingers, a broken hand and leg, he's delirious with a fever and he has a concussion. d**n Muggle!" I nodded and I went back and sat next to the bed. I watched as he slept.  
  
Chapter Three: What Now?  
  
*~*A week Later: Harry's Pov*~*  
  
I looked around and I sat up. I felt dizzy and I began to feel pain in my side. I pressed my hand to my side and I felt a pain in my right arm and left leg along with my chest. I groaned. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and I slid off of the bed. I pulled the blanket around me and I left.  
  
*~*Great Hall*~*  
  
I held my left hand to the cut in my side. I saw Professors Snape, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Lupin. I heard, "Harry!?! What are you doing out of bed?! Madame Pomfrey will have a fit if you are not there!" I looked at Professor Dumbledore and I said, "Voldie...Diagon Alley...Hogsmead...4 Private Drive...My family dead...Hedwig gone...Hurt...Pain...Sadness." I watched as Professor Snape came to me and he knelt down and said, "Harry you are safe here. No one can hurt you anymore." I knew in my heart that he was wrong. "No, my being here puts all in danger."  
  
*~*Snape's Pov*~*  
  
I looked at Harry and I saw the Pale and broken child. I took him into my arms and I just held him. I said, "Harry no matter what I will keep you safe. I am the one that brought you from your home. I am sorry that I didn't realize that you were abused sooner." I could feel the hot tears of Harry James Potter soaking through my robes.  
  
*~*McGonagall's Pov*~*  
  
I sat there astounded. Severus Snape was holding a gryffindor in his arms. I looked at Albus and I saw a huge smile on his face. I looked at Remus and I saw a confused look to his face. I thought, 'Well atleast I am not the only one that is confused.'  
  
*~*Lupin's Pov*~*  
  
I stared at both of my friends. I was so confused. I thought that Harry hated Snape and Snape hated Harry. I wonder if Sirrus knows about this? I got up and I went to my room.  
  
*~*Snape's Pov*~*  
  
I picked Harry up and I walked away.  
  
Chapter Four: Harry's mind *~*Three weeks (from Ch3) Later: Diagon Alley: Snape's Pov*~* I looked down at Harry and I still saw the look of utter dispair on his face. I could tell that he was unsure that he should be her with me. I put my hand on his shoulder and we went into Flourish and Blotts. I watched as he began to replace all of his books along with getting his fifth year books. I could see fear in his eyes. I could also feel the burning of my dark mark. But as I am now a traitor I cannot return. I just watched as Harry paid for the books. I helped him carry some of the packages. We then went to Madame Malkin's for his robes. He went back with Madame Malkin and I waited. *~*Harry's Pov*~* I stood on the foot stool and I waited in anticipation. I watched as Madame Malkin took her measurments. I watched as she walked away. I thought about what had happened last year and over the summer. I felt tears begin to fall down my pale cheeks. I watched as she came back with my robes including my dark green dress robes. I took them and I went back out to where Professor Snape was. He got up and we left. *~*Orli's Owl Emporium: Harry's Pov*~* I looked at a tiny white owl I remembered Hedwig. I looked at professor Snape and I asked, "Why are we here?" He said, "You need a new owl." I said, "No, I will be betraying Hedwig. I have to go..." I turned and I ran out of the shop. *~*Snape's Pov*~* I ran after him. I was very worried about him. I could only think about what 'could' happen. I heard, "There he is...Stupefy!" I sawhim go down and I tried to get to him. I watched as four Death Eaters got him and then vanished. I was disraught. I hurried and I got the rest of Harry's things and I went back to the Leaky Caludron and I used the Floo Network to get back to Hogwarts. *~*Riddle Household: My Pov*~* Harry was dropped on the hard wood floor and was out cold. Voldermort looked at Harry and said, "Good job Lucius. I am very pleased, although you didn't bring back Severus. I am not very pleased about that. Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Lucius looked worried. If you looked a little closer at him then you could see the sweat glistening on his forehead. He said, "We couldn't find Severus My lord." Voldermort said, "Well then you know the punnishment...CRUCIO!" Chapter Five: "Crime" and Punnishment *~*Riddle's Household: Harry's Pov*~* I opened my eyes and I saw the moldy walls of the basement. I heard, "Well it took you long enough little lion. Oh so brave. Trying to keep your pure thoughts?? Well it is time for your next lesson..." I stood and I felt defeated but I could hear Professor Snape's words in my head, '...Harry no matter what I will keep you safe...' I thought, 'And where are you know? Have you also condemned me to death by tourture?' I felt a hot poker go through my hand and I hissed in pure pain. I began to feel the acid running down my arms. I heard, "Crucio." I began to feel all of my muscles seize up. I bit my toung and I could feel the dagger running up and sown my bare chest. I thought, 'Please God just let me die...' *~*Hogwarts: Snape's Pov*~* I looked at all of the papers on my desk and I couldn't think. I was so worried about Harry. If he wasn't dead yet then he soon would be. I had talked with Albus about this and he said that harry would be fine and come out alive. I just couldn't believe that. *~*3 Hours Later: Harry's Pov*~* I sat back and I began to wonder, 'I really deserve this pain. I killed Cedric and I am a horrible person.' I heard, "Well little lion. How did we like the lesson? I thought that you enjoied it. Now I must take you to the master. He would like to see you." I tried to stand but my legs wouldn't work. I could feel the death eater pulling my hair and dragging me across the floor. *~*Riddle Livingroom*~* I was put into a chair and I was strapped there. I saw Voldie and I said, "If you want to kill me then do it now while I can't fight back. Or I will do it myself when my strength comes back." I heard, "My dear Harry Potter, you just don't get it do you. I want to have my fun with you and I also want you to wriggle in pain. I will eventually kill you but not today...CRUCIO!" I could feel all of my muscles constrict. I didn't cry out. I whispered, "Soon..." 


	2. Chapters 6 & 6B

Chapter Six: Presenting of new Powers...?  
  
AN: One more week from the previous chapter. Enjoy!  
  
*~*Sirrus' Pov: Remus' Home*~*  
  
I sat in the library and I saw a fairly large book. I took it from the shelf and I saw the title. 'Celtic Beliefs and Prophesies' By Colleen MacDougan I opened it and I began to read.  
  
*~*Lupin's Pov*~*  
  
I went to my library and I saw that Sirrus was there and actually reading a book. I laughed a little and I went up next to him and I saw what he was reading. It was the Stag, Flower, and Snake Prophesy. I knew that it was all about the Potters and Severus Snape. I hadn't read all of that prophesy and I began to read. It said:  
  
"...The child of the stag and flower shall not know perfect love and will be broken. He shall be hurt beyond repair and shall be thinking of joining the stag and flower. Although he shall find that he is indeed loved by the Snake and the wolf and dog. The child shall be forced to awaken powers beyond the norm while in the hands of darkness. He shall become the son of light itself..."  
  
I gasped and I took the book out of Sirrus' hands and I heard, "Hey Moony why did you do that? I was reading it." I said, "I'll give it to you later Padfoot." I took the book and I Floo-ed away.  
  
*~*Hogwarts: Lupin's Pov*~*  
  
I walked into the Great Hall and I found that both Albus and Severus were there talking. I cleared my throat and I watched as they looked up at me. I said, "Harry is going to awaken powers that are pure light." I saw the concern in Severus' eyes and I saw that he sat down. Albus asked, "Where did you learn of this?" I handed the book to Albus and he read the prophesy. He said, "So the time has come. I want you two to go to Kent and find the most isolated house and get it ready. Severus I am going to put a glamourie on you and you go to Tom Riddle's hideout and after Harry shows his new power you go in and get him. Don't worry you will know when. Now..." I watched as Albus pointed his wand and said, "Nuevo Mystique." I watched as Severus' apperence began to changed. His skin changed from pale to a golden tan. His hair changed to a short brown. His eyes went from dark brown to a vibrant blue. I smiled and Severus and I left.  
  
*~*Riddle Household: Harry's Pov*~*  
  
I looked up at Tom Riddle and I said, "You have played enough with me. Why don't you just off me?" I heard tom laugh and he said, "I just love it when you are so willing to die. You are so broken Harry. Even the thought of your bugger parents doesn't keep you going. I am surely enjoying this...Crucio." I felt the familiar pain and I thought, 'Why can't he just let me go? Am I that much fun?' I heard, 'You are much more than what he says you are Emrys.' I frowned and I thought, 'Who in gods name is it...Oh my good god I have finally lost it...' I heard, 'No harry it is just me and your mum. You freed us from the hold that Moldie Voldie had on us. Now we are going to help you.' I heard, 'James behave! Hello Harry dear, Now that you are totally concentrated on us just focus on pure thoughts. Like living with Severus and Sirrus. Your friends...' I did as I was told...  
  
Chapter Six B: One born of perfect power...  
  
*~*Riddle Household: Harry's Pov*~*  
  
I concentrated and I heard my dad say, 'You have almost done it Emrys.' I felt totally rejuvinated. I could feel the raw power. I heard, 'My darling baby you have done it. You accessed your full potential. Now you are the Son of Light.'  
  
*~*My Pov*~*  
  
Voldermort began to laugh as he saw the blank stare in Harry's eyes. He looked at his inner circle of Death Eaters and He just smiled maniacally. Then a pure white light began to emit from Harry's body. Voldermort began to move back. Harry looked up at Voldermort with a deadly glare in his emerald green eyes. Harry said, "You will be sorry that you ever messed with me. I will not fight you now, but know that you will fight me on my own terms. Soon...ever so soon."  
  
*~*Snape's Pov*~*  
  
I could see the brilliant white light and I knew in my heart that it was Harry. I watched as the light got brighter and then vanished from my view to infront of me. I saw the appearance that Harry was in. I held him as he fainted from the power strain. I hurried away.  
  
*~*Kent: Snape's Pov*~*  
  
I lied Harry's prone body onto the couch. I saw that he had new scars on his body. I began to heal him. I heard, "Oh Sev...Harry...What happened to him?" I said, "Voldermort happened to him. I am only guessing but Voldermort just lost his play toy." I heard a gasp. I said, "Remus just be ready for the backlash of power when he comes to. He is very powerful and I personally don't want us to be dust. By the way he is healing he should be awake within the hour." I watched as Harry lied there asleep and healing. I sat in one of the recliners and I began to watch over Harry. 


	3. Chapters 7 & 8

Chapter 7: The Son of Light  
  
*~*A week Later (From Ch 6B): Kent: Harry's Pov*~*  
  
I sat up and I felt my whole body begin to throb. I felt power rushing all over my body. I opened my eyes and I looked around and I saw that this was a different home. I began to remember what happened. I got up and I began to test my powers. I said, "Petrificus Totalus." I pointed my hand at a mouse. I watched as it froze in mid air and fell to the floor. I looked around and I found my wand in two pieces. I picked it up and I tried to put it back together. I remembered Ron's broken wand and I knew that this wouldn't work. I heard, "Welcome back to the land of the living Harry." I turned around and I saw that it was Merlin. I said, "How in god's name can you be here? I distinctly read in history of magic that you vanished. What is going on and where am I?!" I watched as Merlin just laughed. I scowled. He said, "Well Harry I am here to help you and guide you. For you are more than what everyone thinks. Do you remember when you wanted to know why you? Well it is because of the lineage. My dear Harry you are the heir to Godric Gryffindor and myself along with the goddess of light herself. Harry you are the son of light. With that power comes some very great powers. For one you are a Natural Animagus. You can become any animal that you please. Then you are an empath. You are also a telekinetic, elemental and a healer. I am here to help you contain your powers. I did just as you said, I vanished. I was in the hall of ultimate power in a state of dormancy until you awakened. Now I must tell you something. Your school has started and the people that were here went back. Don't worry they stayed with you until the hour before you woke up. The one with the black hair was rather reluctant to leave you." I thought about what he said. I thought back to the moment that I left Moldy Voldie's care. I remember that it was Snape that caught me before I keeled over. I heard, "Penny for your thoughts?" I looked up and I said, "Merlin, why does Voldie want me?" He said, "My dear one that answer is for another day. Now get some rest. Our practice will begin early tomorrow morning." I nodded and I went to a room and I lied down and fell asleep.  
  
*~*Hogwarts: My Pov*~*  
  
Hermione and Ron burst into the Great Hall and they hurried up to the Staff table. Ron frantically said, "He wasn't on the train Professor. He wasn't there at all and Malfoy began to mouth off..." Hermione knocked Ron out and said, "Where is Harry Professor Dumbledore? He didn't write to either of us during the holiday. What is going on. I felt a power surge a week ago along with Ron." Professor Dumbledore said, "Settle down. He is fine and I will explain after the feast. The password to my office is Ton Toung Toffee." Hermione nodded and dragged Ron to the Gryffindor table. She watched as all of the other students came inside. Dumbledore stood and said, "Welcome students to another year. I am very sure that you have heard rumors. Well let me be the one to tell you the truth. Last year with the Triwizard Tournament came the return of Voldermort. Please you must not be afraid, although you can keep an eye out. I must say that there won't be any Quidditch this year and the trips to Hogsmeade are canceled. Although there will be a wizard chess tournament. Now for the first years. The Forrest on the school grounds are forbidden and there shall not be any magic performance in the halls. Now Nitwit, dinglehopper, supercalifragilisticexpalidocious." All of the gold plates on the tables filled with food.   
  
  
  
*~*Hogwarts: (3 months from Ch 7): My Pov*~*  
  
Hermione was in Transfiguration along with all of the fifth year Gryffindors and Slytherins. They were learning about self-transfiguration and the glamourie charm. At once the whole castle began to shake. Hermione and Ron looked at each other. Professor McGonagall said, "All right students. Please follow me to the Great Hall. Quickly." All of the students left their books and took their wands and hurried away. They took awhile because of the shaking of the castle. When they finally got there Professor Dumbledore said, "Students, Calm yourselves. I need the fifth years and up to follow me to the Astronomy Tower. Every one else stay here. Professors Lupin, Snape, and McGonagall please come with me." They all hurried to the tower. Where Professor Dumbledore said, "Students it has come to my attention that we are under attack. There are twenty dozen Death Eaters along with a handful of Dementors. We have to protect the school. Anyone that doesn't want to do this must leave now." Luckily no one left. He said, "Well then Seventh Years you go out the front doors with Professor Lupin and I. Sixth Years you accompany Professor McGonagall to the roof and be our back up. Fifth Years you go with Professor Snape and come from behind. Only curse the Death Eaters. None of the Avada curse. Go and watch each other's backs." They nodded and they hurried to their locations and began their barrages.  
  
*~*Hermione's Pov*~*  
  
I stood next to Ron and I whispered, "How do you think that we are going to do?" He just shrugged his shoulders. I looked at Professor Snape and I watched as he was watching the front doors. He saw a tiny light and he said, "All right students you have to get out your wands and get ready. When we see the front door open fully then we all go." I looked around and I nodded. I saw the doors burst open and we ran behind them silently. I heard, "Whisper your spells!!" I whispered, "Expecto Patronus." I watched as a Patronus formed into a large lion. I watched as the Patronus went and took out ten dementors and then we began to curse each other.  
  
*~*Harry's Pov*~*  
  
I watched as the battle began and I stood on top of the tallest tower of Hogwarts and I began to call forth a huge storm. I could see the black clouds rolling in. I could feel the moisture on the air. I felt the cold winds blowing and I began to watch as the wind blew the torrent of snowflakes, hail, sleet and rain. I smirked. I held my staff that contained my wand pieces along with the wand of Tom Riddle. I heard him roar, "WHERE DID IT GO! MY WAND!!" I whispered, "Petrificus Halvus." I watched as Tom's feet stopped moving. He began to scream in terror. I called for fireballs to rain from the heavens. I watched as they hit the Death Eaters and they fell to the ground paralyzed. I smirked as they fell. I heard, (AN: Ok sorry but I need to say something: - - =Guardian beast talk. The Guardian Beast is a large black cat, like a jaguar, and has beautiful white wings. It is one of Harry's familiars and he has had her since she was born. Now: * *=Solar Phoenix. Harry has had him since he hatched. Finally: =Parselmouth with Octavian. Harry's pet snake. That is it!) -Harry I think that it is time to make ourselves known.- I nodded and I called forth a beam of sun light and I stepped into it along with Lola (tgb), Apollo (sp), and Tave. 


	4. Chapters 9 & 10

Chapter 9: The return!!!  
  
*~*Voldermort's Pov*~*  
  
I watched as a beam of light shot down from the heavens. I yelled, "Death Eaters Attack!!!" I watched as the light began to dim. I could feel the raw power coming from the light. I said, "Well well well Harry Potter is good to see that you are still alive." The light vanished all together and I could see the boy who caused my demise five years ago.  
  
*~*Harry's Pov*~*  
  
I said, "Yes Tom I am alive and improved. I have learned of my heritage and my destiny. You are apart of it." I looked to the Hogwarts forces and I said, "Niet Interrferencia." I watched as a bubble formed around the students. I said, "Now you shall see what I have learned Tom Marvolo Riddle." I could see the anger in his blood red eyes and I smirked. I heard, |Be careful Harry. I don't want to| |loose you to that bag of bones. I | |shall do what you want. |  
  
I felt Tave's prescence by my feet. I said, |Don't worry too much Tave. I want| |you to go with Lola and Apollo and| |keep yourselves in the shadows | |till I call for you. |  
  
I smiled and I watched as my friend went to the shadows. I heard, "You have taken my wand. Give it to me if you want a fair fight." I said, "I am really sorry but that isn't possible." I said, "Releaseier." I watched as Voldermort moved towards me as did the Death Eaters. I smirked and I began to fight.  
  
Chapter 10: Adieu; Until next time...  
  
*~*Snape's Pov*~*  
  
I could see Harry and I was watching as they were fighting. I heard, "Professor is there any way that we could help Harry?" I said, "No he has used ancient magic and created a sheild around him and the dark lord." I watched as they all were getting beaten up pretty bad. I could see that Blood was falling from a gash in his forehead. I wanted to run and help him. But there wasn't anything that I could do.  
  
*~*Harry's Pov: Flashback*~*  
  
..."Merlin I have been here for a while now and I was wondering why I look a little different. I don't look like my father any more. I look more like Professor Snape. Why," I asked. I heard, "Well you aren't James' blood son. He adopted you for your saftey. You are Severus' son. Your mother is Lily but your mother married Severus and when they found out that Voldermort was looking for her and james they pretended to be married and went into hiding. James adopted you when you were born and a Glamourie Charm was put on you. James also passed his powers down to you because he felt like you were his heir. You see Sirius, James and Remus were bestfriends with Severus. Severus was Sirius' cousin. Although they were like brothers. James and Remus were like the true Marauders. That Peter fellow was just a blithering idiot."  
  
*~*End of the Flash back*~*  
  
I could see my father in the background and I was rather releaved that he was there. I looked at Voldie and I said, "Now I shall..." I watched as Voldie vanished. I heard, "Adieu, Until we meet Again Harry Potter. I promise that we will battle again." I fell to the ground and I began to throw a fit. "Why can't this be over?! How many more must suffer under him!!!" I released the sheild and I put all of the death eaters in a very large jar and I put an unbreakable charm on it. Then I got up and I called, |~Come out Students of Hogwarts and| |Lola, Apollo, and Octavian. The | |coast is clear~ |  
  
I watched as they came out and circled me. 


	5. Chapters 11 & 12

Chapter 11: Out of the mouths of Snape...?  
  
*~*Sev's Pov*~*  
  
I looked at the fifth years and I nodded. I lead them towards Harry and I saw for the first time that there was a shimmer to his face. I whispered, "Revele." I watched as I saw the shimmer left his face. I was astounded at what I saw. 'My god he looks exactly like me. I knew of the possibility, but I just never thought it to be true,' I thought. I looked at his friends and they were astounded. I smirked and I said, "Well well well. Harry has once again come to our aid." He just looked at me and he smirked. I went inside.  
  
*~*Dumbledore's Pov*~*  
  
I smiled at Harry and I asked, "Where have you been Harry?" He smiled and said, "Well I was captured by Moldie Voldie and I escaped and cut myself off from the wizarding world. I was training so that I could take him out. Obviously it didn't work for he is still here. But why don't we all go inside and have dinner?" I nodded and we all went inside.  
  
*~*4 hours Later: Snape's Dungeons: Harry's Pov*~*  
  
I walked down under my cloak and I saw that my father was there. I put my hood down and I said, "Why have you been avoiding me? I know that you know. But until Voldermort is a figment of our imagination, we must keep this a secret. That is why I have a glamourie." I looked into my father's obsidian eyes and I saw the fatherly pride that was burning within him. I smiled and I gave him a hug...  
  
Chapter 12: Good Lord...What now?  
  
(an: it is three weeks from the last chappiey)  
  
*~*Hogwarts: Harry's Pov*~*  
  
I looked out the window and I thought about Albus' proposition. 'Is he nuts? Well strictly speaking, I think that he is a bit eccentric,' I thought. I heard  
  
Harry are you all right? What are you thinking about?  
  
I looked down and I saw Tave and I said,  
  
Well Tave, the old man told me that I could take my OWLs and NEWTs this year and begin to teach a physical defense class. I think that he might be a bit mad. What do you think?  
  
I looked at the snake and he just shrugged his "shoulders". I sighed and I went to the Great hall for supper.  
  
*~*Great Hall: Ron's Pov*~*  
  
I watched as Harry walked in. I watched as all of the girls in the school flocked to him. I watched as he was laughing at him. I thought, 'Man, why the hell does he have it so easy? He gets all of the girls, and he loves that limelight. I can't stand it!' I watched as he came over to me and just smiled and I said, "What do you want Potter?" I could see the astounded looks on his face. He asked, "What is wrong?" I lost it. I yelled, "WHAT YOU DON'T KNOW? WELL MAYBE IT IS THAT YOU ARE FAMOUS AND YOU HAVE FORGOTTEN HERMIONE AND I. MAYBE IT IS THE FACT THAT YOU ARE BEING FLOCKED BY THE ENTIRE FEMALE POPULATION OF HOGWARTS. MAYBE IT IS THAT YOU ARE THE HOUSE SEEKER. I THINK THAT YOU ARE A BLOODY PRAT!" I could see the anger rolling off of him. He said in a deadly calm voice, "You listen here Ronald Weasley. You have no right to call me that! I hate all of this fame. I don't want to be famous. If I could I would change places with you but that isn't possible...you want a taste of my life?" I watched as he placed his wand to his temple of his head. I heard him mumble, "Mi vida" I saw a silver light follow his wand away from his head and I watched as he flicked it at me. I began to watch his entire life... 


End file.
